Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 6
''Episode 6 ''is the sixth episode of Hunger Games - DOS Edition. ''It first aired on February 20, 2017. 6th Day - Daytime ''Into the Woods - 1 Blair wakes up, after dreaming about Cricket all night. Amy and him managed to run away and rest near a waterfall. Blair: 'Amy, where are you? ''She was not too far. She was on the river's edge next to something. Or someone. 'Amy: '''Good morning! ''It was Nanette's body. Her eyes were wide open and was half-submerged. 'Blair: '''What the fuck happened and please, don't pollute the water like that. '''Amy: '''While you were sleeping, I decided to go hunting and found out she also followed us. '''Blair: '''And? '''Amy: '''She was little tired, believe me I have never seen her like that so I gave her some food. Those wild raspberries ''(pointing to some of them next to the two teens). 'Blair: '''Poisonous wild food... '''Amy: '''Seems like it's just the two of us here ''(smiles) 'Blair: '''Are you going to kill me? '''Amy: '''I did before, and also did here. It's time for me to win this game. '''Blair: '''Too bad bitch. ''Blair slaps Amy's face and runs away, causing the latter to fall in the water. A demoniac sound scares every living form near it. Into the Woods - 2 Crim and Ricky were eating some bread near a cave. They had been planning strategies about the game's finale. 'Crim: '''The game is coming to an end. '''Ricky: '''I don't know how many are left but if there is someone I want to play the finale with it's Mandy.. '''Crim: '''She's fucking dead, oh my God. '''Ricky: '''And I still don't know who killed her.. ''Suddenly, two packages fall from the sky. They both fall next to the participants. 'Ricky: '''Are these- '''Crim: '''Freaking gifts from home, I hope there is something useful. '''Ricky: '''My package is really big though. ''Ricky's gift contains a tanic of gasoline and Crim's contains some matches. 'Crim: '''Fucking kill me, we can set someone up on a fire with this. '''Ricky: '''I've always wanted to do this, to be honest. ''Into the Woods - 3 Blair had been running for a while, he reached the end of the arena (a big wall) when he found someone else. It was Jack. '''Blair: ''(gasping for breath) I. Finally. Found. Someone. Yes. Oh. My. God. I. Am. So. Happy. '''Jack: '''Dang, I was just thinking about YandereDev and you popped up. '''Blair: '''Please. Save. Me. She. Is. Coming. '''Jack: '''Who? '''Blair: '''Amy. She. Killed. The. Little. Brat. '''Jack: '''Oh, I get it. Well, you can always stay with me. Here, let's eat something. '''Blair: '''Thank. You. ''Jack gives Blair some strawberries. '' '''Blair: '''Wait... are we sure these aren't poisonous? '''Jack: '''Totally sure, they gave me these with a gift. '''Blair: '''Oh cool but why they also look wet? '''Jack: '''I cleaned them in the river's water. '''Blair: '''Makes sense. ''Blair eats all of them. He was so hungry... but something is wrong. Jack: 'Did you like them? ''Blair starts to cough and kneels on the ground. 'Blair: '''YoU FUckING BitCH. '''Jack: '''Guess you liked them. This is the special order, poisonous strawberries! Liquid poison from the amazing people at home. '''Blair: '''I JUst- I- I CAn't....... ''Blair's lifeless body falls on the ground. Jack smiles, one more down. Evening Crim and Ricky arrived on top of a hill. A strange demoniac echo in the air. 'Crim: '''Is someone screaming? '''Ricky: '''Maybe it's just an animal, or someone having sex with some kind of fetish. '''Crim: '''I have a bad feeling about this. ''Suddenly, a cold wind storms in and someone appears. It was Amy. 'Amy: '''DId YoU Miss ME? ''(smiles) 'Crim: '''Bitch, what happened to you. Did you smoke something? ''Her body was floating, pitch-black eyes and her teeth doused in blood. 'Ricky: ' Oh, so that was you! 'Amy: '''THere's NO NeeD to CALL mE AMy, yoU CaN juSt cAll ME MALPHAS! '''Crim: '''Who the fuck is Malphas. '''Ricky: '''Wait, are you transgender? '''Amy: '''I'm just a poor demon and I'm sooooooo annoyed. LET's End thIs noW! ''Amy/Malphas fled towards the two guys. '' '''Crim: '''We have to do something! '''Ricky: '''We have to use our weapons. ''Ricky splashes the demon with his canister of gasoline. '''Crim: '''It will be lit. ''Before the demon can run away. Crim throws the lit matches at them. '' '''Amy: ''(screams) No! ''The fire hit some of the nearest trees, Amy/Malphas' body explodes and deletes what was left of the forest. Crim: 'We did it! '''Ricky: '''Ugh, it would've been so easy to cook some food on Amy's body.. '''Crim: '''That bitch was a fucking cheater, revealing their identity and superpowers like that. '''Ricky: '''This is so unfair though. '''Crim: '''If this was Total Drama, I would have kicked her ass off the Random Place of Shame. -------''That night, 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * '''AMY - DISTRICT 7 * BLAIR - DISTRICT 10 * NANETTE MANOIR - DISTRICT 11 -------''The final showdown was about to begin..'' Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition" Category:Season 1 of Hunger Games